Talk:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Techniques
Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot Youn said this attack is like the CP9's Shigan, but I believe it is a simple grab, how should it be described as? I will not participate in this discussion because it's about my opinion but I will say this: he pierces his body like Shigan. No direct blood was drawn. Yountoryuu 17:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Youn does have a point though, look at Luffy's fingers except for his thumb. It does look like some kind of piercing move. And the snake part of Snake Shot suggests those could "fangs". 19:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Here is a page for reference: http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/639/9 It looks to me like Luffy grabs Hody's chest and simply crushes it, which is why I changed it in the first place. I vote that until we know for sure, we say it is simply a grab, because that sounds less speculative than "piercing his opponent" Pacifista15|Talk|1:14 16/Sep/2011 UTC Oars Ehm.. Why do we have Oars as a user of this technique? His hands didnt stretch, he only copied the names as it was Luffy's shadow.. Its like putting Ryuma as a Yomi Yomi user.. Moriah altered his shadow to allow for some of the attacks to work. It's fine. 00:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) None of the attacks worked so it really isn't fine. SeaTerror 18:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Fire Should Gomu Gomu no Thank You Fire go under Gun and Artillery Themed Attacks since it involves/requires a bullet to rebound, or should it go under Other because it's a sub-type of Gomu Gomu no Fusen? 21:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Why not in 'Techniques-Post timeskip attacks' ? Errors in Gomu Gomu no Gatling paragraph I tried to fix these, but they were immediately undone by DP. Since I'm not allowed to overrule an admin: #The pronounciation is written as (ガトリング　ガン) when it should be (ガトリング). In episode 13, when Luffy first uses the move, he pronounces it simply as 'gatling', and from memory that's true every other time he uses the move. This is shown most recently in the Chapter 667 RAW (which is the same move except armoured): #*Kanji: 銃乱打 (meaning gatling gun) #*Furigana: ガトリング (gatoringu) #The romanization of ガトリング　is ga'to'ringu, not ga'tu'ringu. #The first reference is wrong. It links to bazooka (and therefore doesn't exist, since there is already a reference to bazooka further up) instead of gatling. : Zodiaque 05:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Busoshoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Hard Bullet What chapter was this named in?Videogamep (talk) 23:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ruffys Attacken Why is there a link to a German page in the external links? For one, it's in German, and two, it has the exact same information, but only people who understand German can read it. It should probably be removed. 11:19, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Gomu Gomu Kaiten Ono Shouldn´t this technique be on the list of only anime? It´s my favoriteDmoravia (talk) 01:05, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Mi/Team Combinations SeaTerror (talk) 04:14, May 13, 2018 (UTC)